Sam's Other Life
by ILuvLuckyandElizabeth
Summary: this is another what if scenario of supernatural let’s say that Sam still went on a hunt with Dean everything in the pilot episode happens what if Sam had a secret or two he wasn’t telling Dean let’s see how Dean would react when he found out this is happ


_this is another what if scenario of supernatural let's say that Sam still went on a hunt with Dean everything in the pilot episode happens what is Sam had a secret or two he wasn't telling Dean let's see how Dean would react when he found out this is happening right before (salvation)_

_(Salvation, Ohio)_

"_Okay boys this is all I know about the thing that killed your mother" said John_

_He then proceeds to tell Sam and Dean all he knows about demon until there is a knock at the door. Dean gets up to answer it "hey guys" said Dean _

_While letting the other men In "what are you doing here" Sam said_

_As Bobby, Pastor Jim, and Missouri come in "you're daddy called and said you boys were going to need some help" replied the later_

"_Is that safe" asked Sam_

"_Yes we are going to need all the help we can get" said John_

_After that everyone sat down and they all talked about the demon about two hours later a cell phone started to ring everyone looked around for their phones until Dean saw Sam's phone on the night stand next to their beds going off he went over and picked it up to look down at the number to see who was calling his little brother what the caller ID said shocked him _

"_What's it say Dean" asked Sam_

_looking worryingly up at his big brother "Mom" said Dean_

_Everyone in the room were looking around no one knew what to say or do everyone in that room knew that Mary was dead then everyone turned to look at Sam they all saw his eyes grow wide as saucers as he jumped out from his chair and reached for the phone "Hello" he asked_

"_Im sorry ….. I was taking a shower……. No I wouldn't do that to you mom….. Okay, okay I m sorry….. your what…. well no of course I'm glad…… well I miss you too mom…… yeah I can hear him in the background tell him to stop yelling I can hear him tell him I miss him to…… yes both of them….. Sure I'll see you later then….. Well I don't think they would like to come…….. okay fine mom you win I'll bring them….. you too all right bye love you all to bye"_

_Then the line went dead "Who was that" demanded John_

"_No one" said Sam sitting down on the bed_

"_Bull now tell us the truth you called that lady mom why" asked Dean_

"_Well that's what she is a mom" said Sam_

"_Yeah but not yours" said John_

"_Now who was it" John added_

"_That was Jess's mom she heard that I was in Ohio and there are out here for vacation and they want to meet me for dinner tonight" said Sam_

" _Oh….. Um sorry son shouldn't have asked" said John while he looked down at the floor he couldn't quite meet Sam's eyes_

"_No it's okay I understand how bad that sounded me calling someone else Mom but since me and Jess got together she's insisted that I call her mom I just didn't and still don't have the heart to tell her no after losing Jess it was one of the few things I can give her especially since I' m the reason her daughter is dead right now" said Sam looking down at the floor sadly_

"_Hay how many times do I have to tell you that Jess dieing is not your fault" said Dean_

"_For the rest of my life" said Sam_

"_Because you don't understand. Jess has a lot of People that loved and still love and need her. I need her she is my girlfriend she is my best friend she was going to be a doctor she was going to help save lives_

_she is a daughter she is a mo….. She is the mo….. She was a grate person inside and out and none of you knew her. so you can't know how I feel she was and still is the one for me I will never love anyone else but her as long as I live_

_I am just glad she did not leave me in this world alone she has given me two precious gifts witch I am ashamed and embarrassed to admit that I have not taken the proper time to get to know them_

_Jess honey I am so sorry I was scared but I promise starting today I will be better" said Sam looking up at the ceiling_

"_What kind of precious gifts" asked John suspiciously_

"_My sons my two sons who are probably wondering why daddy isn't there and wondering if he actually gives a damn why their daddy just up and left three days after their mother died some great Dad I turned out to be eh……." Said Sam_

"_Kids you have kids" said John looking over at Sam with an odd look_

"_yes Zac who is about five and Cole was about a year and a half" said Sam_

"_I didn't see any kids when I went to go get you" said Dean_

"_No you didn't. _

_Jess and I had went to a party that night so she had mom take them for the weekend._

_we were supposed to go get them after my interview that Monday instead I had to call mom and tell her that Jess is dead._

_she saw that I was a mess and apparently Jess had told mom that that Dean came for me to look for my dad._

_when she asked if we had found him and I said no she said that I should go look._

_I said I was that's why I was here to get the boys so we can leave._

_Then she said why don't I let her keep the boys until I find you. _

_At first I said no that they were my kids and they were my responsibility._

_But then she said the road is no place for kids they might just get in the way and I knew she was right._

_With all due respect dad I didn't want my kids to grow up the way me and Dean did._

_so I eventually said yes it was only going to be for a few months but then it turned into longer and the longer it took the harder it was to go back._

_Going back there scares me half to death cause I know that as soon as I see them I will see her and I think I see her enough in my dreams._

_I can't face her not until I get the thing that ki….. Killed her._

_Dad before you say it that even thought mom died you stayed with us there is a difference you didn't know mom was going to die._

_But I knew Jess was I saw it ever night and I did nothing to stop it I did nothing to protect her she didn't even know that I did this._

_I never told her she didn't deserve it._

_Her mom didn't deserve her to die._

_My sons her sons our sons did not deserve to have there mom die._

_They don't deserve to have a dad that couldn't save there mom._

_If anything I should be the one dead and Jess should be with her sons._

_Cole got barely any time with her and when he gets old enough to understand and he wants to know where mommy is._

_What am I supposed to say sorry buddy I let mommy die I couldn't protect her" said Sam with tears running down his face_

"_It is my fault how can I look Zac or Cole in the eyes when they start asking where's Mommy what am I going to say……._

_Hay kids although Daddy knew Mommy was going to die I did nothing I left her here all alone to go on a stupid hunt._

_so I saved other peoples lives I didn't save your mom the first time during the intirer time your mom and I have been together I leave her alone for more then a few hours._

_Do any of you realize the last image I have of Jess is her pinned to our bedroom ceiling her stomach sliced open blood pouring down on me she had this look on her face this frightened, surprised look her hair was down and she was wearing a short silk nightgown_

_That was the last way I saw her" said Sam_

"_Right well wile I am not trying to compare notes here Sammy that is the last way I saw your mother to" said John_

"_But you saw her a little bit before that to didn't you" asked Sam_

"_yes before we went to bed" said John_

"_The last time I saw Jess alive she was pleading with me not to go with Dean_

_and do you know what I did I just brushed it aside_

_I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away_

_I didn't even say I Love you and you know right now I can't even remember if I said it to her at all that night_

_I remember asking her what I would do with out her and do you know what she said to me" asked Sam_

_Everyone shock there heads no_

"_crash and burn" said Sam_

"_But instead she's the one who burned" he added_

"_I can't even remember the last time I said I love you and it was only a year ago._

_But she did when I got home there was a plait of cookies on the table and a note that said missed you love you_

_I couldn't even return it" said a very sad Sam_

_For a little bit No one said any thing until_

_John said "so what did Jess's Mom want" he asked "oh …… um ……. She said one of my friends Jill had told her that I was out here and since they were to she thought to call me._

_It seems that Zac herd Jill say my name and he wanted to see me._

_so she called and asked me to dinner with them._

_I wasn't going to go so then I could help you all but…. But I heard Zac in the background asking her if it was me and when she said yes ….. I heard him he was saying that he wanted to see me and that he missed me and if that isn't enough._

…………… _now your all most likely think I am nuts cause only one of you are a dad ……. But when he was younger like when he first started talking like that's when it really hit me that I was a dad when he started calling me daddy and every time he did it I couldn't say no to him._

_Je……. Jess would yell at me for caving but you know it was her to all he had to say was Mommy and she'd cave to and I herd him saying daddy and I caved ……_

_it's been bit since someone's called me that a year……… _

_I mean in this year I knew I was a dad but no one's called me one after 5 years and 2 kids it still hits me hard you know" said Sam_

"_So you know I won't be gown that long I swear I'll get back as soon as I can……. So can I go" Sam asked wile looking up at Dean_

"_yeah I guess" Dean said Looking at his Dad Who gave him a little nod_

"_Thank you guy's so much ….. Oh I um…… know you all won't want to but mom said if you all would like to come you can' said Sam_

"_To like what meet your kids" asked John_

"_Well yeah but I'll tell you right now Cole most likely won't care he's only one he most likely won't even know me_

…… _god my own son won't even know me that's bad" said Sam_

"_I Think I am going to be sick" he added_

"_No you wont" said Dean_

"_Look Dean I don't expect you to understand your not a dad………… or as far as you know your not……… so you can't know how I am feeling my son wont even know who I am………… okay I have to go and get ready if you all want to go you should get ready" said Sam_

_About haft hour latter Sam John and Dean Were all piled in the impala to get to the place when they all got out of the car they stood in front of a very expenses place_

"_Who the hell are these people that they can afford this place" said Dean_

"_One it's not people it's just her mom._

_Her dad died a few years ago and he was the owner of a very big bessies in California._

_Her mom got ever thing after he died._

_and please try to be nice and don's swear in front of my kids" said Sam_

"_so who would get ever thing if something happened to her" ask John_

"_well it should have been Jess but since that ship has sailed I guess it would go to her next of kin" said Sam_

"_And who would that be" asked Dean_

"_Well Zac cause he's older then Cole but since Zac is to young I guess me cause I am his dad" said Sam_

"_so you would get all of there money" said Dean_

"_yeah I guess now can we stop talking about this right now" said Sam_

"_okay" said John and Dean_

_when they walked inside Sam went up to the hostess and asked "I am here meeting my Mother-in-law it should be under Moore" he said_

"_ah yes Mr. Winchester right" she asked _

"_yes" he said_

"_Right this way" she said as she lead them to a table at the far end of the room._

"_They are right in there" she said_

_Sam , John and Dean walked in to the room they saw a lady in her late 40's with her blond hair in a bun._

_Wearing a dark blue dress sitting next to her was a little boy no more then Five with blondest brown hair blue eyes wearing a dark red button down and Sand color pants_

_and on her other side sitting in a highchair was a Two year old wearing and green button down and black pants he had brown hair with green eyes as soon as the three men entered the room the older of the two boys jumped off his chair and came running at them._

"_Daddy Daddy" he yelled wile throwing him self at Sam,_

_Sam then bent down to pick up his son wile his son baread his face in his Fathers shirt "Hay buddy I've missed you" said Sam_

"_I missed you to Daddy and so has Cole" said Zac_

_Oh you guys have , have you" said Sam_

"_yes" said Zac wile holding tiet to his Dad_

"_Zachary Dean why don't you let your Daddy go for right now so he could introduce us to his friends" said Amy Moore_

"_But if I let him go he'll go bye ,bye again" said Zac_

_Just from those 11 words the little boy said Dean and John could see Sam's Heart Braking _

"_I am not going anywhere right now buddy" said Sam_

"_you swear" said Zac "I Swear" said Sam_

_With that Sam sat his son back down he turned to his Mother-in-law._

"_Hay Mom I missed you" said Sam_

"_I missed you to Sam it's been to long" said Amy as she hugged him._

"_Dada" squealed Cole_

_Making Sam and Amy pull back as he did Sam looked to his youngest son._

"_What did you say" asked Sam_

"_Dada ,Dada, Dada" said Cole_

_Wile holding out his arms so his Dad would pick him up and he did just that wile he was holding Cole he turned to Amy._

"_How dose he know me" asked Sam_

"_Come now Sam do you really think I would let my grandson not know who his Mom and Dad are I put pitchers of you and Jessie all in his room and Zac talks about you so much he must have just picked it up" said Amy_

"_so Sam who do you have here with you" asked Amy_

_Sam then put Cole back down and Turned to John and Dean "Well Mom this is my Dad John Winchester and my older Brother Dean Winchester Dad ,Dean this Is Jess's Mom Amy Moore"_

"_It's nice to meet you" said Amy_

"_You as well" said John and Dean_

_Before anyone could say any thing else Sam felt someone pull at his lag when he looked down he saw Zac_

"_What's up buddy" Sam Asked_

"_Who are they again cause I know him" he said pointing at John_

"_He was in that pitcher that Mommy and You never let me touch" said Zac_

"_well Zac this is my Dad Daddy's Daddy and this is Daddy's Brother Dean" Sam said sitting down next to Zac_

"_you have a brother just like me" said Zac_

"_A little bit but you see Dean's older then me" said Sam_

_Zac looked at Sam and then at Dean and again he then walked over to Dean._

"_How can you be older then my Daddy he's bigger then you" he asked Dean_

_Dean looked over to Sam with a help me look on his face all he got was Sam holding his arm's up as if to say your on your own._

_He then looked back over at his little brothers son and said "well just because your Daddy's taller doesn't mean he's older._

_You know how your baby brother's littler then you well in a few years he could be taller then you._

_When I was your age your daddy was littler then me" said Dean_

"_Really" asked Zac looking at his Dad_

"_yeah Dean was taller then me" said Sam_

_but Zac did not looked like he believed him "if you don't believe me you can ask my Daddy" said Sam_

_Zac looked over at the man his Dad was pointing at "okay are you my Daddy's Daddy" he asked_

"_yup" said John_

"_Was De…Dean bigger then my Daddy" he asked_

"_yes for a few years he was taller then your Daddy and then when your Daddy was about 13 he shot right up and was bigger then Dean" said John with a rear smile_

"_when my Daddy was 13 how old were you" Zac asked Dean "I was 17" said Dean_

"_Where you Mad that Daddy was bigger then you" he asked_

"_of course I was the big brother I should have been bigger but I got over it" said Dean_

"_so when I am 17 Cole will be bigger then me" asked Zac_

"_we don't know we will have to wait and see besides you still have 12 years until your 17" said Sam_

"_ah man that long" wined Zac_

"_Trust me buddy when your 17 your going to wish you were 5 again" said Sam_

"_Cause when your 17 I know that I am going to be wishing you were 5 again" mutter Sam_

"_yes you will" said John and Amy at the same time_

"_why would you want me to still be little" asked the little boy_

" _um" said Sam wile looking at his Dad, Amy and Dean for help but they didn't "um well cause when your little Daddy can't do this" said Sam wile picking his son up and thronging him in the air_

"_Sam stop your going to make him sick" said Amy_

"_okay ok we should eat then hm" said Sam_

_They all sat there for about another 2 hours and about 8' o'clock they all got up to leave._

"_Daddy" said Zac "do you have to go now" he added_

"_yeah I have to go back to my hotel" said Sam_

"_can't I go with you for tonight" asked the little boy_

"_well it's wouldn't be very fun" said Sam_

"_that's ok I just want to be with you" said Zac wile hugging his Dad_

_Sam then looked over at John and Dean_

"_well okay but only if it's okay with you grandma" said Sam_

"_Amy" he added_

"_He's your son you don't have to ask me" she said_

"_well alright I think we should get you some thing else to where" said Sam_

_so 1 hour latter they all walked into there hotel room_

_Bobby, Jim and Mirsore all looked up when they came in when they saw the little boy Sam was holding they looked at John oddly._

"_okay buddy why don't we get you changed" said Sam_

_wile taking Zac over to the bathroom a moment latter Sam came out with a smile on his face_

"_what's so funny" asked Bobby_

"_He said he can do it himself" said Sam_

"_what's so funny about that" asked John_

"_Cause any moment now he'll be calling for me he always dose" said Sam_

_as he held up a hand and counted down to 5 when he got down to 0 all you hared was "Daddy" yelled Zac_

"_yeah buddy" Sam yelled back with a smile_

"_I need help" said the little boy_

"_I am coming" said Sam _


End file.
